


Doubt That The Sun Doth Move

by voidandsaturn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, F/F, F/M, I'm doing my best, Jim Kirk is a total shipper, M/M, Nyota Uhura is a Good Friend, Original Muslim Character, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek: AOS, Sulu loves his plants and his husband, cursing, hayley kiyoko is there bc lesbians in space, space slime, supportive scotty, the final frontier, woo space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandsaturn/pseuds/voidandsaturn
Summary: Lieutenant Lana Kaleni joined Starfleet to explore the stars and bring the Federation's message of peace to them. Now stationed on the famed starship Enterprise, she gets to travel to places of the galaxy no one has seen before. Navigating hostile aliens, strange mold, making friends, facing the bias of others, and falling in love, Lana travels on a journey of discovery not just for the Federation, but of herself as well.Title fromHamlet.





	Doubt That The Sun Doth Move

“Anders! U.S.S. Newton!” The barracks officer read off assignments rapid fire, the cadets below her listening intently for their names.   
“Ch’llan! U.S.S. Antares! Kaleni! U.S.S. Enterprise!”  
Lana Kaleni flushed with pride as she heard her assignment. The Enterprise! Every Starfleet cadet had heard the stories about that ship and its captain, the famed James T. Kirk. Her friends would be so jealous of her!  
“Zoltan! U.S.S. Farragut!” the officer finished. “Welcome to Starfleet, and Godspeed!”  
Lana made her way through the hurried cadets to the shuttle she was supposed to be on. She was finally going to be on a real starship! In space! She could hardly contain her excitement.  
At the shuttle, she stopped in front of the scanning officer.  
“’Kaleni, Lana’?” he said, barely looking up from his holopad.  
“That’s me,” Lana replied. Hurry up already!  
“Go ahead.”  
She practically bounded up the ramp into the shuttle, finding herself a window to look out of.  
The endless void of space came into view as the shuttle took off, only to be interrupted by the sight of the docking station. Lana smiled as she saw the Enterprise, the lights from the station gleaming off the hull. _That_ was to be her new home.

The science and medical bay was already bustling with activity. People rushed around, calling to each other and carrying various medical equipment items. Lana made her way to a tall Southern man barking orders.  
“Dr. McCoy?” she said, trying to be heard above the noise. “Dr. McCoy!”  
“Yeah, what is it?” he replied, not bothering to turn to her.  
“I’m sorry to bother you, but where is the Biology lab located?”  
Dr. McCoy finally looked down at her. “You’re the new resident Biologist, Lieutenant…?”  
“Kaleni, sir. Unless my assignment was incorrect, I am.” Lana stood proudly, drawing herself up to her full height.  
“Biology sector is right down that hallway and on the first right,” he directed, pointing. “Good luck.”  
Lana beamed. “Thank you, sir.”

The biology lab was adequately sized, if only for one person. There were plenty of microscopes and analyzing equipment for Lana to use, all shining and new.  
She had just sat down at her new desk when the intercom beeped to life.  
“Attention, crew of the Enterprise. This is your captain speaking. I would like to welcome all new recruits coming aboard today. It is always a pleasure to see fresh faces in our little family here.” a man’s voice rang out through the speakers.  
“We are headed for an uncharted region of space, which we will explore and record for the Federation’s planetary database. I wish you all good luck, and ask you to be prepared for the unexpected. Kirk out.”  
The intercom beeped into silence again, allowing Lana to hear the sounds of hustle and bustle outside her quiet lab. She felt a grin spreading across her face as she smoothed down the front of her new blue Science division uniform.  
She could get used to this.

 

Lana soon found one problem to her job in the Enterprise’s onboard cafeteria.  
As she looked around at the crowded tables of crewmembers laughing and talking as they ate, she suddenly realized that none of her friends from the academy had been assigned to the same ship. Sure, she could sit with the medical staff, but she barely knew any of them because she spent most of her time in her lab peering down the eyepiece of a microscope.  
Sadly, Lana took a seat at an empty end of a table, keeping her eyes on her food, lest someone throw an odd glance her way.  
“Excuse me,” a voice said next to her. She looked up to see a tall, dark-skinned woman in Engineering red standing there.  
“Hi, I’m Uhura. Can I sit with you?” she smiled.  
Lana nodded. “Sure.”  
Uhura sat down next to her. “You’re the new Biologist, right?”  
“Yeah. Lieutenant Lana Kaleni,” she said, shaking Uhura’s hand. “What’s your job?”  
“I’m Chief Communications Officer. I work on the bridge.”  
Lana gasped. “You work on the bridge? What’s it like?”  
“It’s interesting,” Uhura laughed. “I mean, you get to be up there with all the action, but you have to listen to Doctor McCoy argue with Spock all day.”  
“That’s cool. Hopefully I’ll get to visit there soon. It’s getting kind of boring just sitting in a lab all day.” Lana sighed.  
Uhura smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. With all this uncharted space we’re in, I’m betting you all of our jobs will get a lot more interesting.”

 

Uhura’s prediction came true sooner than expected.  
Lana was inspecting a fungus that had been discovered on some fuel tank in Engineering when Dr. McCoy’s dulcet tones drifted through her doorway.  
“Damnit Jim, I’m a _doctor_ , not a zoologist!” he was saying. “I know as much as you do about differences between alien lifeforms.”  
Lana diverted her attention away from her microscope in order to hear better.  
“Is there anyone who can figure out whatever it is?” She recognized the captain’s voice from hearing it over the intercom on multiple occasions.  
Woah. The _captain_ was in there. Though she had been on the ship for several days now, Lana had never once caught a glimpse of James T. Kirk in the flesh. She always wondered what he looked like, especially on days when the bacteria under her microscope were particularly boring.  
McCoy was talking again. “Actually, I do,” he responded. “If she can’t figure it out, no one can.”  
At that moment Lana’s communicator chirped. She flipped it open, seeing that it was the doctor.  
“Lieutenant Kaleni, please report to the medical bay.”  
“On my way, sir.” She closed it again, and started the trek down the hall.

“Where has she got to?” McCoy was saying as Lana entered.  
“Here, sir,” she chirped from behind him.  
“Come take a look at this,” he called over his shoulder, waving her over to the operating table he was standing by.  
Lana marched over to stand next to the doctor. On the operating table was a metal box with a clear lid, which rattled every once in a while.  
“Jim, this is Lieutenant Kaleni. She’s our new biologist.” Dr. McCoy mentioned, addressing the man on the other side of the table, who Lana assumed was Captain Kirk. Turning back to her, the doctor gestured towards the box. “Well, go ahead, have a look.”  
Lana glanced at him before leaning over the box and looking down through the clear lid.  
“What the…?” Inside was a lime green blob that moved around at an amazingly fast speed. “It’s like… sentient space slime.”  
“That’s exactly what I said!” Kirk exclaimed.  
She turned to Dr. McCoy. “Where was it found?”  
“On the outside of the ship after we left Raxxon. Someone managed to get a sample before the rest of it blew off during warp.”  
“Did anyone touch it with their bare hands?”  
“Yeah, that didn’t turn out too well,” McCoy pointed to a man getting his hands bandaged. “Apparently this _living slime_ is slippery and corrosive.”  
Lana picked up the container, watching the organism rocket around in an attempt to escape. “So, right now I’m going to say that it is an invertebrate that can survive in space, grows in large quantities, and is extremely alkaline in nature to the point of being corrosive.” She looked up at the two men. “I believe we have discovered a new species.”  
“My God, she sounds like Spock,” the doctor muttered, causing the captain to laugh.  
“Now, Bones, we wouldn’t want him to hear that, would we?”  
Lana remembered what Lieutenant Uhura had said about Doctor McCoy and Spock arguing. She wondered what that was like all day.  
“I’ll make sure to figure out what it is and put it in the data files, sir,” she told Kirk, putting the container under her arm. “If this stuff can damage a starship, we don’t want any ‘geese in the turbines’ situations to happen.”  
He nodded. “You get on that, Lieutenant.”  
As Lana walked back to her lab with the new specimen, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride that finally, finally, she was doing what she was meant to do.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i hope you liked this one. this work has more of a chance of being continued than the Star Wars one, sorry. :( but let me know what you think.   
> lots of love,  
> v o i d


End file.
